The present invention comprises a new Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa spp. and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Cal Mang.’
‘Cal Mang’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Cal Mang’ has peachy-red toned flowers, is very floriferous, has a strong root system, a full habit that is free branching, and is bred for early flowering under shorter day lengths.
‘Cal Mang’ originated from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program in Gilroy, Calif. U.S.A. The female parent was an patented hybrid seedling identified as ‘Cal Goldey,’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,303, with gold color. ‘Cal Goldey’ has lighter green leaves, a more upright habit, and is later to flower than ‘Cal Mang.’
The male parent of ‘Cal Mang’ was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘1295’ with apricot color. ‘1295’ has larger leaves, is later to flower, and less floriferous than ‘Cal Mang.’
‘Cal Mang’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in July 2005 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. U.S.A.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Cal Mang’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings taken from the initial selection in July 2005 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. U.S.A. The pollination took place in September 2004 and the seed sowing in April 2004 all in Gilroy, Calif., U.S.A.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in July 2005 in Gilroy, Calif. U.S.A., and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Cal Mang’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Cal Mang’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
A Plant Breeder's Right for this cultivar was applied for in Canada on Dec. 24, 2007. ‘Cal Mang’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.